With the advent of more robust electronic systems, advancements of mobile devices are becoming more prevalent. Mobile devices can provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, audio/video, and gaming functions. Mobile devices can include mobile stations such as cellular telephones, smart telephones, portable gaming systems, portable audio and video players, electronic writing or typing tablets, handheld messaging devices, personal digital assistants, cameras, video cameras, and handheld computers.
Mobile devices allow users to have an integrated device which can perform a variety of different tasks. For example, a mobile device can be enabled for voice transmission (cell phones), text transmission (pagers and PDAs), sending and receiving data for viewing of Internet websites, multi-media messages, videography and photography. While some mobile devices may include voice transmission (cell phones), text transmission (pagers and PDAs), sending and receiving data for viewing of Internet websites, multi-media messages, videography and photography functions, other devices can be limited to just a sub-set of voice transmission (cell phones), text transmission (pagers and PDAs), sending and receiving data for viewing of Internet websites, multi-media messages, videography and photography functions. When enabled for videography or photography or a combination thereof, the mobile device can be equipped with a flash. In some mobile devices, the flash is limited to use with photography and in others the flash can be used in videography too.